Wishes
by d-kronk
Summary: Does a romantic dinner lead to romance, or does Grissom put his foot in his mouth? GC (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wishes  
  
Author: Angie  
  
email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. This is actually the first fanfic I started writing, the second to be posted and still not complete so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Oh, and this hasn't been betaed, so any mistakes are mine.  
  
Spoilers: nothing really  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI. all others please ask.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Warrick! Wait up a second." Catherine yelled down the hall as she quickly made her way to the waiting CSI. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Not here. Let's go outside."  
  
"Okay," Warrick agreed, not really understanding what the need for privacy was. He followed Catherine into the parking lot and leaned against his car when she stopped next to it. "Well now that you have me alone, care to tell me what this is about?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need."  
  
"Well. remember when Grissom gave you shift a few months ago? I was wondering if you would mind taking shift again?" Catherine was a bit nervous asking Warrick this, not really sure what his response would be.  
  
"What? Cath what are you talking about?" He wasn't entirely sure why Cath would ask him to take shift.  
  
"I know, just let me explain. I um.. well you know Grissom's birthday is coming up right? And he never let's us have a party or anything for him. So I was thinking maybe I would take him to dinner."  
  
"And you want me to take shift that night so he doesn't have an excuse not to go." Warrick finished for her, understanding where she was going now.  
  
"That's the idea, yeah."  
  
"No problem. Just make sure Gris has a good time." Warrick stops when he sees the look of embarrassment on Catherine's face.  
  
They make eye contact and Catherine quickly looks down trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.  
  
"Hey Cath?"  
  
Catherine looks up from the ground and stares into Warrick's eyes waiting for him to continue.  
  
"What's the story with the two of you anyway?"  
  
"What?" The embarrassment quickly changes to shock at Warrick's question. There had never really been anything between them, even if Catherine had wished there was.  
  
"Come one Cath. I'm not blind. I've worked with the two of you for a long time now. I've seen him stare at you when you're not looking, and I've seen you do the same thing. So what's the story with the two of you?"  
  
"Warrick, we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah but by who's choice?" Warrick looked at Cath and knew what she wanted. "Tell him Cath. He wants you too, he just doesn't want to admit that he needs anyone."  
  
"I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who isn't ready. I already had that with Eddie and look how that turned out."  
  
"Grissom isn't Eddie. He isn't going to hurt you Cath."  
  
"Physically, no. but what about emotionally? The bruises on the outside heel a lot faster then the ones on the inside. I'm fine with our relationship the way it is Warrick. Thanks for agreeing to take shift that night."  
  
Catherine turned and walked back into the building leaving Warrick to contemplate their conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Wishes  
  
Author: Angie  
  
email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. This is actually the first fanfic I started writing, the second to be posted and still not complete so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Oh, and this hasn't been betaed, so any mistakes are mine.  
  
Spoilers: nothing really  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI. all others please ask.  
  
* * * * one month later* * * *  
  
"No, I don't want to go." Grissom had been quietly sitting in his office finishing the paper work from the nights cases when Catherine had come into his office.  
  
"Come on Gil, let me do this for you."  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"I promise, no surprises, just dinner," Catherine could tell Grissom was warming up to the idea. Just one more little push and maybe he would agree. "Me, you, calamari.. maybe some wine."  
  
"You," Grissom said, pointing to the woman in front of him, "do not play fair. You promise, no surprises? I don't want a party or anything just."  
  
"I swear. It will be exactly what you want."  
  
"Catherine, if it was what I wanted we wouldn't be having this conversation to begin with."  
  
"I know, I know. just humor me, please. Lindsey's with Eddie until school starts again, and I really don't want to spend another evening home alone. Besides it's your birthday and last year you promised me that."  
  
"Okay, I'll go." Grissom finally agreed. "But I .."  
  
"Great!" Catherine interrupted. She didn't want to give Grissom a chance to back out. "I know you're just going to love it. Don't worry about shift that night. I already talked to Warrick, he said he'd take shift."  
  
"And what would you have done if I couldn't go."  
  
"I knew you'd be able to go."  
  
"And how did you know that?"  
  
"I. I looked at your calendar to make sure you were free." Catherine whispered looking down at the floor, feeling somewhat ashamed.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
Catherine looked up at Grissom's question. "I looked at your calendar." She began with more conviction. "I snuck into your office, when I knew you wouldn't be in here, and I look at your calendar. Grissom, you never do anything for your birthday, and I knew you would forget your promise. So I decided that I would just go ahead with our plans and take care of everything myself."  
  
Knowing that Catherine would continue talking all night if he didn't step in, he decided to interrupt her. "It's all right."  
  
"What?" Catherine's mind had been racing, trying to get Grissom's mind off of the fact that she had invaded his office and while she knew that he had said something, she honestly hadn't heard him.  
  
"It's all right." Grissom repeated with a small smile. "Thanks for wanting to do this for me, I appreciate it."  
  
A huge smile broke out on Catherine's face and she left Grissom's office in hurry, rushing home to set her plans in motion.  
  
Watching his longtime friend walk out of his office, Grissom couldn't help but smile at the thought of what the evening might hold for them.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Wishes  
  
Author: Angie  
  
Email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. This is actually the first fanfic I started writing, the second to be posted and still not complete so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Oh, and this hasn't been betaed, so any mistakes are mine. Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I was going to post this in two sections but decided not to since it had been so long since I updated.  
  
Spoilers: nothing really  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI… all others please ask.  
  
* * * *   
  
Grissom arrived at Catherine's house at 7:30 that night. Walking up to the door, Grissom began feeling a bit nervous. He wasn't entirely sure what Catherine had planned for that evening, and he didn't know what to expect. He was pretty sure he knew where they were going since Catherine had mentioned his favorite dinner, but knowing Catherine he could never be sure.  
  
Ringing the doorbell Grissom began wondering what he was doing there. "This is just ridiculous, it's just dinner, with a friend…" After a moment the door opened and Grissom was shocked by the sight in front of him. Catherine stood before him, in a little black dress and from the way the dress was fitting she wasn't wearing much more then that dress. "Catherine…. you look… amazing."  
  
A smile lit Catherine's face "Thanks!" She was relieved to see Grissom show up on her door. She had been waiting for the phone call to come all day saying that Grissom was called away to a case. As the hour got closer to the time Grissom was due to arrive Catherine's nerves grew worse and worse.   
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Just let me grab my purse." Catherine walked away from Gris and that is when he got the full effect of her dress. The dress had a plunging back, and he could see the curve of her spine and the smooth skin of her back.   
  
Catherine turned back around and saw the look on Grissom's face. The dress she was wearing had jumped out at her after weeks of shopping for the evening, and after seeing the look on Grissom's face, she knew it had been a worthwhile investment. Once she saw the look on Grissom's face her nerves disappeared, maybe the evening would go as she had hoped.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Catherine said with a smile on her face.  
  
Grissom waited while Catherine locked up her house then instinctively placed his hand at the small of her back to lead her to the Tahoe. What he was not expecting was the feeling of electricity that passed through them when his hand came into contact with the sensitive bare flesh at the small of her back.  
  
Once the two got into the vehicle Grissom turned to Catherine. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"You don't know?" Catherine asked, unable to hide the shock in her voice. "I thought you would have figured that out when I mentioned the meal. Grissom, your investigative skills are becoming a bit rusty."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my skills, I just know you. I can never count on my intuitive and investigative skills when your involved Catherine."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have doubted yourself." She replied with a laugh in her voice. "You know where were going and how to get there. It's nice to know I can still surprise you though."  
  
"Catherine, you've never lost the ability to surprise me."  
  
Grissom began the familiar 45 minute drive to his favorite restaurant. The drive was relaxed. The two easily chatted and joked, temporarily leaving any thoughts of uneasiness behind them.  
  
****  
  
Once the two arrived at the restaurant they made their way through the crowd to the hostess, thankful that they had reservations for the busy restaurant.  
  
The two made their way to the bar to await their seating, and they were apparently not the only patrons with that idea. Not finding any tables open, Gil led Catherine to the one empty chair he did see. Helping her into the high bar stool he waited until the bar tender made his way over to them.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"Baja Luna on the rocks please." Catherine replied.  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"Double bourbon on the rocks." Gil didn't drink very often, but his nerves were on edge tonight and he needed something to help calm him down a little. He wasn't sure what kind of expectations he had for tonight, or what Catherine was expecting either. They had been out together before; dinner, breakfast, an occasional lunch, but this was different. He could try to pretend that it was just two friends celebrating the others birthday, but deep down he knew it was a date, and as much as he loved that idea it scared him. He didn't have the best track record with women, to be honest he didn't really have much of a record at all. Even when he was younger he didn't date much, and the older he became the less frequent the dates.   
  
The waiter returned with their drinks and Gil quickly took a long swallow.   
  
"Gil?"  
  
He turned and looked at the beauty sitting before him. "Yes Catherine?"  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"What?" His voice became louder as he strained to hear what Catherine was saying.  
  
"Well you became quiet all of the sudden. Is something wrong? If your uncomfortable about this evening we can leave. I just thought that maybe…"  
  
"No, we don't have to leave. It's just a little loud in here to talk." He was uncomfortable, but he didn't want Catherine to know why. It was hard enough to deal with the emotions this date was bringing out of him, but he didn't want Catherine to notice the jealousy that was also arising. It didn't matter which direction he looked there was always someone checking Catherine out. He just hoped that they would be seated soon.  
  
Just as that thought entered his head he heard them announce that their table was ready. Gathering their drinks they made their way back to the hostess.  
  
They were led to their table, which was in a secluded section of the patio. It was a perfect night for outdoor dining. The oppressive heat from earlier that day had disappeared now that the sun had set.  
  
They were handed a menu by the hostess, who then left them alone.  
  
"This is nice Cath, but why did you go to so much trouble?" Gil said looking around the patio. The table was situated off to the side of the restaurant, opposite of the small dance floor and live band, who were just going on break.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble. I wanted to do it, besides you deserve to have a nice birthday, same as the rest of us."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
There was a bit of silence as the two contemplated their thoughts and feelings. The silence was soon interrupted by a waitress.  
  
"Hi! My name's Melody and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything else to drink while you look at the menu?"  
  
"Actually can we see a wine list please?" Catherine asked the waitress.  
  
"Sure. Here you go. I'll just give you a moment to look it over and make your selection." Melody replied handing a wine list to the couple and leaving.  
  
"Catherine, are you sure you want to …"  
  
"Yeah." She interrupted him. "We're both off the clock tonight. Don't you want some wine?" The nerves were starting to appear again. Maybe he really didn't want to be here. He always said he didn't want to go anywhere, but once they got somewhere he would always relax and end up having a good time.  
  
"Sure that's fine, I just…. What kind of wine do you want?"  
  
"What goes with Calamari? Or would you rather just get a beer?" She was trying extra hard to give him options now, the guilt of basically forcing him into this evening was becoming stronger now.  
  
"Wine's fine. Why don't we get a nice chardonnay?"  
  
The waitress came back before Catherine had a chance to answer Grissom's question.  
  
"Have we made a decision yet?"  
  
Grissom looks over at Catherine and sees her nod her head. "We'd like a chardonnay. 1995 if you have it."  
  
"Very good sir. Are you two ready to order yet? Or would you like a few more minutes?"  
  
Grissom again looked to Catherine for guidance. She nodded towards him again and he told the waitress their decision. "Calamari, please. For both of us."  
  
"Excellent choice sir. It's the most requested item we have."  
  
The waitress left leaving the two in silence once again.   
  
Deciding to break the silence Gil decided to start with an easy conversation starter, at least it was an easy one when it came to Catherine. "So… when does Lindsey come back home?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Have you talked to her since she went to Eddie's."  
  
"A couple of times. She's having fun, I'd just rather have her with me."  
  
'Okay, this isn't working… time to change the subject.' Grissom thought to himself. "So, um, what did you have to do to get Warrick to take shift tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, he didn't mind doing it. Though I'm sure I'll never hear the end of it from Nick and Sara when they find out it was my idea and that I didn't ask them."  
  
"Why didn't you ask one of them?"  
  
"Why didn't you ask one of them a few months ago?"  
  
"Point taken." Gil paused trying to think of a tactful way out of getting out of the conversation, he really didn't want to discuss his reasoning about that decision, at least not now. Not finding a way he decided to just ask her. "Why don't we change the conversation?"  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well that's real helpful. You want to tell me what's been going on with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Gil, I'm not blind. I know there's something going on with you that you don't want to tell me, or anyone else at work."  
  
"Cath…"  
  
"It's all right. You don't have to tell me. Just know that if you ever do want to talk about it I'll be there for you, anytime."  
  
"I know that Cath. And I appreciate it. Really I do. I'm just not ready…"  
  
"Hey. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know you'll tell me eventually, you always do." She replied with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
The conversation came to an abrupt stop when the waitress came back to their table with a bottle of wine.  
  
"Here's your wine. We didn't have any of the '95, is '96 all right with you."  
  
"The '96 is fine. I can go ahead and pour for us. Thank you." Gil said dismissing the waitress.  
  
"Okay, your dinner should be out shortly." The waitress took her cue and quickly left the couple alone.  
  
"Gil!" Catherine vehemently whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't need to be rude to her, she's just doing her job."  
  
"I wasn't rude." The confusion was evident in his voice as he pondered Catherine's statement.  
  
"You weren't nice."  
  
Grissom was silent for a few moments as he thought about this. He grabbed the bottle of wine from the bucket next to the table and poured a glass for each of them.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't, but I didn't mean anything by it. Besides it's my birthday, can't I be… short… with people if I want to."  
  
"Grissom, you're short with people all the time." Catherine said smiling at him. "Shouldn't you do the opposite on your birthday."  
  
Grissom laughed at this. "Maybe your right Cath, maybe your right." Grissom thought about Catherine's comment for a little bit. "Do I really come across as short?" he asked Catherine warily.  
  
Catherine looked across at Grissom and caught his eye, he quickly looked away from her. Seeing the hurt in his eyes Catherine reached across the table to grasp her hands around his. She waited a few minutes hoping he would look back at her. "Gil, look at me." She finally said when it became clear that he wasn't going to look her direction on his own. Once he turned his eyes back to her she continued. "I'm sorry I said that. Really. You do come off as short when people first meet you." Knowing that this was going to be hard for her to say and for Gil to hear, she grasped his hands tighter. "But once people get to know you and learn your idiosyncrasies… Gil, you are the most caring man I've ever met, even if you do have trouble showing it. Sometimes you get so focused on what you are working on that you tend to not see the emotions of those around you, but I think that is because you are trying so hard to hide your own emotions. If you could just let someone in, help you get those emotions out, maybe we would start seeing that Grissom at work who would laugh once in a while, crack a joke with the guys, or maybe simply smile once in a while. I miss that Grissom."  
  
"I miss him too Cath. Maybe you can help me find him again." Gil stopped when he saw their waitress making her way back to the table with their dinners. "Perhaps we can finish this conversation later, I think we are about to be interrupted again." Gil said smiling at her.  
  
* * * * *   
  
After their dinner plates had been cleared away Gil poured them both another glass of wine. He looked over to the side of the patio and saw that the band that had been there earlier was coming back from the short break they had taken. The band picked up their instruments and began a familiar song.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Gil stops when he sees the look on Catherine's face. "We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought that maybe…"  
  
"I'd love to dance with you," Catherine smiled. "I'm just a little shocked."   
  
They both stood up and Gil placed his hand on the small of Catherine's back and led her to the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~  
It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
~~~~~  
  
Reaching the dance floor Gil turned to face Catherine. They both put their arms around the other and began to dance.  
  
~~~~~~  
We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
~~~~~~  
  
After a couple of minutes of dancing Catherine turns her head back to look at Gil. "Thank you Gil."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For agreeing to this, this whole evening. I know you really didn't want to do this, but I'm glad you said you'd come."  
  
"Your welcome." He said simply, knowing there really wasn't anything else to say.  
  
Catherine put her head back on Gil's shoulder as they continued dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you  
~~~~~~~  
  
'It's almost as if this song was written for us.' Gil thought. 'I know she doesn't know how much I care for her. Maybe it is time to start taking that next step, maybe it's time to progress this relationship into something more then friendship. But does she want to start down that road?' Gil stopped at that thought. Not knowing what Catherine felt, the unknown, is what has always stopped him from revealing his own feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~  
It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
~~~~~~~  
  
As the song ended Catherine slowly pulled her head off of Gil's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Gil?"  
  
"Cath…" Grissom trailed off, was it his imagination or was Catherine face moving closer to his. No it definitely was not his imagination, she was going to kiss him.  
  
* * * * 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Wishes  
  
Author: Angie  
  
Email: hill@grics.net  
  
Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.   
  
Author's Notes: First I can't believe I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter. That song was "Wonderful Tonight" by the brilliant Eric Clapton, if you haven't heard the song run out and buy it, it's amazing. Thanks to the graveshiftCSI group. This is actually the first fanfic I started writing, the second to be posted and still not complete, so I never know when the next chapter will be posted. Thanks to Lauri for beta-ing this for me, and convincing me that it was okay to post, I've had tons of doubts about this chapter. Also thanks to Nic for bugging me until I actually posted it.   
  
Spoilers: nothing really  
  
Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, ShipperWorldCSI… all others please ask.  


*******

From chapter 3.…

'It's almost as if this song was written for us.' Gil thought. 'I know she doesn't know how much I care for her. Maybe it is time to start taking that next step, maybe it's time to progress this relationship into something more then friendship. But does she want to start down that road?' Gil stopped at that thought. Not knowing what Catherine felt, the unknown, is what has always stopped him from revealing his own feelings.

  
~~~~~~~

It's time to go home now

And I've got an aching head

So I give her the car keys

She helps me to bed

And then I tell her

As I turn out the light

I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

~~~~~~~

As the song ended Catherine slowly pulled her head off of Gil's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Gil?"

"Cath…" Grissom trailed off, was it his imagination or was Catherine face moving closer to his. No it definitely was not his imagination, she was going to kiss him.

And now chapter 4 of "Wishes"

* * * * 

Grissom closed his eyes as their bodies moved closer to each other. Their lips softly made contact when suddenly Catherine pulled back.

"Is that…" Catherine asked, feeling something hard moving against her waist.

"My beeper. Yeah." Grissom sighed as he reached down to his waist for his beeper and looked at the number. "It's the lab… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. And if they are calling you on your night off… my beeper is probably vibrating too." Catherine rationalized as the two made their way across the busy restaurant and back to their table.

Once they reached their table, Catherine checked the beeper in her purse. It was vibrating as well.

"They're calling me too."

They got out their cell phones to call the numbers on their beepers. They both looked at each other trying to decide how to work this out.

"Does anyone know we're here?" Grissom asked suddenly.

"I had to tell Warrick to get him to agree to take shift, but he's the only one, and he swore he wouldn't tell."

"Maybe we should…" He paused not sure how to complete his thoughts.

"We can keep it a secret if you want, Gris." Catherine finished for him. She knew he was uncomfortable about the thought of the entire lab knowing about his personal life, and she didn't want this evening to be the cause of any discomfort. 

The two looked at each other and silently agreed that it would be best to remain quiet about the evening they had spent together.

Grissom dialed the number on his cell and waited for an answer. "Grissom. What? We'll be there in about an hour. … Okay. Hey Warrick? Can you do us a favor and not mention… Thanks."

Catherine waited until Grissom finished before making her call. "Hi. This is Catherine, I was beeped. Okay Brass… I'll meet you at the scene in about an hour…"

Grissom and Catherine both looked at each other as they realized what they had both revealed. 

"I'm sorry Gil. I …"

"It's all right Cath. We had to give them an ETA. And if they are any good they're going to figure it out when we get to the crime scene. It's not often I show up at a scene in a suit, and you…. Well, let's just say that dress is something that most of us have only dreamed of seeing you in…" Gil stopped when he realized what he had just said. He couldn't help the embarrassment he felt, and he knew his ears would be turning red.

Catherine saw the discomfort in his face, and couldn't help the feelings it caused in herself. She had wished this evening would allow him to open up a bit more to her, but was saddened to see the mask appear back over Gil's face. 

Gil placed enough money on the table to cover their bill and leave a nice tip, over Catherine's protests, and the two quickly left the restaurant to get to the job at hand.

* * * * 

Roughly an hour later the two senior investigators pulled up to the crime scene. 

"Gil, wait a second…" Catherine paused, placing a hand on Grissom's wrist, and waiting for his attention. "Are you sure your ready for this? I mean, showing up together… dressed like this."

"Cath… I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure? You know what people are going to think, what they're going to say."

"I can handle it, if you can. Besides it was just dinner."

"Dinner. Sure, it was just dinner." Catherine muttered under her breath.

The two got out of the car and made their way to the small group of police officers that were near Captain Brass.

"Hey guys… lookin' good."

"Yeah, so what were you two doin' huh."

"If you guys really must know, today is Gris's birthday so we went out to dinner." Catherine replied to the two police officers, she knew they would soon be spreading rumors about the two criminalists. 

"And then we get called to a crime scene." Grissom pitched in. "I didn't get all the details on the phone, so tell me what we've got here?" 

Brass walked up to the group while Gil was talking and heard the last part of Gil's question. "It's all right guys I'll fill them in from here." Brass dismissed the officers and waited for them to walk away before he continued. "Grissom, Catherine…. You two are looking pretty good tonight. Anything you care to share with me?"

"Brass it was just dinner. You want to tell us what we've got?" Grissom replied testily. He was beginning to think that this whole evening may have been a mistake. Sure he was having a great time earlier, but perhaps it was going to be at too high a price.

The shock on Catherine's face was apparent at the tone in Grissom's voice. She knew he was a private person, but he usually just ignored personal questions. Catherine quickly brought her emotions back under control and smiled at Brass as she waited for him to fill them in on the case.

"What we have is apparently a multiple homicide. There are 5 bodies in there, and we haven't found a single person who heard a thing."

"I'm sure the rest of the team will do fine without us…" Grissom paused when he saw the looks on Catherine and Brass's face. "Catherine and I had some wine with dinner and we…"

"Grissom, I'm fine. And I know you are…" She quickly interrupted.

"We can't compromise the evidence, Catherine. I'll stay here and supervise and you can supervise at the lab."

"What!" It was bad enough that they got interrupted on their date, no it was 'just dinner' Catherine thought bitterly. But she was not going to be stuck in the lab watching over everyone else while Grissom was here at the scene.

"Grissom's right, Catherine. If you two have been drinking you can't be collecting evidence." Brass chimed in.

"I know that Brass, but it was just a little wine, it's no big deal."

"It wasn't a little Catherine," Gil continued, turning to face Catherine. "It was two bottles and I believe you had some tequila before dinner too. And I don't think either of us should be collecting evidence." 

"First it was Baja Luna, close to tequila but not quite. And don't act like I'm the only one that had a drink before dinner, at least mine was a single shot, you're the one who ordered the double bourbon. And secondly, it was not two bottles Grissom, we didn't finish the second bottle." 

"Two Bottles?" Brass questioned, interrupting the two before they could argue any more. "Maybe you should both go back to the lab. And you aren't driving either, I'll call Nick out to bring you and some evidence back to the lab."

Grissom was stunned at this remark. "Brass, I am fine. I'll supervise here, Catherine can supervise at the lab and help Greg set up the tests."

"You've both been drinking, Grissom. Catherine's right, if she has to go back to the lab, you should too." He shot a warning look at Catherine when he saw the smirk on her face. "I'm calling Nick out, he can drive you two back to the lab." Brass said as he walked away and got on his phone to page Nick.

"I can't believe you Grissom! Why did you have to tell him about the wine? We are both fine, and if you were that worried about it, then why the hell did you drive back? And…. Shit! Did Brass say he was calling out Nick? Warrick is the only one who know where we were." Catherine turned from Grissom and started walking after Brass leaving Grissom watching the red haired beauty in wonder. "Brass!" She called hoping to catch him before he got a hold of Nick. 

Brass was just hanging up the phone when he heard Catherine calling him. He turned around to face her. "Nick will be out in a minute, Cath."

Damn…. "OK Brass. We'll be waiting over by the Tahoe." Catherine said dejectedly and turned to return to Grissom.

"Nick's coming out. He'll be driving us back to the lab in a few minutes." Catherine informed Grissom once she got back to the Tahoe. "So, um. How do you want to explain our attire to him?"

"What's there to explain Cath? We went to dinner."

"I guess there isn't anything else to explain is there Grissom." Catherine stated, and then turned and opened the back door to the Tahoe not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

'Damn, that was not the right thing to say.' Grissom thought. He wasn't sure what to say to Catherine to make up for his inadequate words. 

"Hey Grissom! What's going on? Why is Brass having me drive you back to the lab?" Nick said coming up behind him.

He turned to face Nick, hoping the opportunity to talk to Catherine wouldn't be too far away, he needed to apologize for his comments, even if he wasn't exactly sure what he said that was so wrong.

"Wow Gris. What's with the suit? Were you out on a hot date or something?" Nick teased.

"It was dinner, all right. Why can't people understand that sometimes I do get out of the house. You know I don't just sit around in my office all of the time." Grissom was irritated now.

"Sorry Gris." Nick said and then got in the Tahoe. He settled into the drivers seat and adjusted the review mirror. That's when he caught a glance of Catherine in the back seat, looking even more stunning then usual. He was just about to comment when Grissom opened the door and climbed in. The tension increased tenfold, and Nick decided to remain quiet, for now.

****

To be continued…


	5. chapter 5

Title: Wishes

Author: Angie

Email: hill@grics.net

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them. 

Author's Notes: I can't believe it took me so long to finish this fic... yep it's finished. Believe it or not I have been working on this off and on since March, the fic just wasn't liking me. Many thanks to Suzanne for the excellent beta, this definitely needed it.

Spoilers: nothing really

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage, www.graveshiftcsi.com ... all others please ask.

*~*~*~*~*

Nick pulled to a stop at the stop sign and nervously adjusted the rearview mirror again. The tension between Gil and Catherine was palpable and escalating as the time passed. He took in a quick breath as he caught Catherine's reflection in the mirror, or more accurately her legs. She had just re-crossed her legs and was currently adjusting the black dress.

"You okay, Nick?"

"What?!" Nick jumped at the sound of his name coming from the back seat and blushed as he realized Catherine had caught him staring at her.

"Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?" 

"Checking me out. It's nice to know that someone appreciates me. Maybe the two of us should go out to dinner sometime. We can go for your birthday. Do you have plans for tomorrow evening?" Catherine knew she shouldn't be using Nick like this, but she couldn't help herself. 

Gil cringed as he heard Catherine ask Nick out. The hurt in her voice was obvious, and he hated the fact that he was the one that had caused the pain. He tried not to look in Nick's direction as he anxiously awaited his answer to Catherine's question.

'I can't believe she just asked me out, right in front of Grissom," Nick couldn't believe his luck. He knew every man at the lab, hell every man in the police force, would jump at the chance to have Catherine ask them on a date. But Nick realized what Catherine was doing, and he did not want to get into the middle of her fight with Gris. No matter what he answered he was going to suffer the consequences. Would it be better to have Gris mad at him for accepting her offer or Catherine mad at him for turning her down?

Catherine couldn't take the silence anymore and ended the misery for everyone in the vehicle. "Don't answer that Nick. It wasn't fair of me to put you on the spot like that. It must be the alcohol talking, I'm sure Brass told you I was too inebriated to work on a case right now."

The bitterness in Catherine's voice effectively silenced everyone for the rest of the trip.

Pulling up to the lab, Nick stopped the car and watched as Catherine quickly slid from the back seat and purposely strode into their workplace.

After watching her walk into the building, Nick shifted his focus back to Grissom. "I don't know what you said to her, but I'm glad I'm not in your shoes. You'd better apologize to her…and soon."

Knowing Nick was right, Gil didn't say anything in response. He wordlessly exited the vehicle and followed Catherine into the building. He entered the building just in time to see Catherine storm into the break room. After pausing in thought for a few minutes, Gil pivoted to his left and made his way to his office.

*****

Warrick, Nick and Sara made their way through the lab, bringing back the evidence they had collected from their crime scene. Warrick stopped as he saw Catherine through the break room window, heading towards the coffee pot. "Guys, I'll catch up in a minute, all right?" Warrick said as he handed the bag he was holding to Nick and headed into the break room.

Warrick walked into the room and slid into a chair, still undetected by Catherine. He watched her pour a cup of coffee and add a generous amount of sweetener to it before taking a sip.

"How are you feeling?"

Catherine jumped at the sound of Warrick's voice before turning around and glaring at him. "Don't you know it isn't polite to sneak up on people? Especially when they have a steaming beverage in their hands."

"You didn't answer my question," Warrick pointed out.

Catherine sighed and walked across the room to join him at the table. Sitting down she sighed once more before looking at Warrick. "I'm fine. Just wondering why I bother sometimes… I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Warrick asked. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"I know, Warrick. You're a wonderful friend. I just, I'm not sure what to do now. I can't believe I tried to drag Nick into it. I can't imagine what he must think of me now."

"Don't worry about him. He's fine. Besides you got him out of answering…" Warrick trailed off as he saw the look on Catherine's face.

"He told you? Please tell me there wasn't anyone else…"

"You're fine," he interrupted. "It was just the two of us, and no one else was anywhere near us. He just wanted to know if I had any idea what happened, or why you were dressed… I believe he said 'amazingly hot.'"

Catherine couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "He did not say that. I was an,…well, I was an ass to him. I purposely used him to make Gil jealous, and it didn't work anyway. Maybe I am too drunk to be working tonight? Do you think anyone will notice if I just sneak out of here?"

"The way you're dressed, every male in this building will notice if you leave."

"What?"

"Have you looked out the window? I don't think I've ever seen so much foot traffic in that hallway. Bobby has walked by three times in the last five minutes, and he is not the only one. Greg and Archie have made so many trips past here I'm amazed they haven't literally run into each other. Let me guess, when you first came in here you were pacing, weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You have looked in the mirror tonight, right? Don't answer that. You wore that dress for a reason, and you really do look 'amazingly hot.' If you had stumbled while you were pacing, you would have had six guys in here to catch you before you had a chance to get to the floor." Warrick reached across the table to grab Catherine's hand. "Listen to me on this one, Cath. Sure you may look great, but that isn't what we all love about you. You are an amazing person, and don't you think for one minute that Gris doesn't know how great you are. He hasn't come out of his office since Nick drove the two of you back here, and from what I've heard, he hasn't been at all pleasant to anyone that's attempted to talk to him." Warrick stood and turned to leave the room, but he only got three steps before the sound of Catherine's voice made him stop.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, just go talk to Gris. Let him apologize. You know he wants to, so don't shut him out." Warrick left the room, leaving Catherine to think about their conversation.

*~*~*~*~*

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Gil watched as Warrick and Nick entered his office and shut the door behind them, before making their way across the room to his desk. He shifted his focus from the paperwork that he had spent the last few hours doing and slowly took off his glasses before speaking. "When did you get back from the scene?" 

"Just got back and dropped off the evidence. So, Grissom… want to tell us the story about tonight?" Nick asked his boss, coming directly to the point.

"What story?" Gil asked the two younger CSI's, hoping they would drop the subject. Seeing the smirks on their faces he continued, "There's nothing to tell. It was just dinner."

"Grissom, no woman dresses like_ that _for just dinner. Open your eyes." Nick said incredulously. 

"He's right. Come on Gris… it's obvious she wants you." Warrick chimed in.

"No… it was just dinner… for my birthday. Lindsey's with Eddie for a while and Cath didn't want to be alone…" Gil explained, feeling uneasy about the entire conversation.

Warrick could not understand how a man that was obviously extremely intelligent could be so misinformed when it came to matters of the opposite sex. "That may have been her excuse to get you to go, Grissom, but that doesn't change the fact that she wants you. She asked me over a month ago to take shift tonight." 

"What! She's had this planned for a month?!" The shock in Gil's voice was obvious to the two younger CSI's.

Nick could tell they were starting to get through to Gris, and with a little more probing, maybe they could actually succeed in getting Gris to admit his feelings. "Probably longer than that. I bet that dress is new too."

"She said it was something she just picked up." Gil feebly replied.

This caused Warrick and Nick to chuckle. "Grissom she didn't just 'pick it up.' I bet she's been looking for that dress for two months. And then she had to get new shoes and a new purse to match."

"Probably had a manicure and pedicure too." Nick chimed in. 

Before Grissom had a chance to respond, the subject of their conversation knocked on the office door.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting anything?" Catherine asked.

The men all turned to the door at the sound of Catherine's voice. She had put on her lab jacket at some point after her earlier talk with Warrick.

"Nope not at all. We were just leaving weren't we, Nick?" Warrick responded.

"Don't leave on my account. I just wanted to let you know AFIS just got a hit. Sara and I have some stuff down in the layout room if you want to join us." Catherine walked out of the room and continued on her way to the layout room.

The three men were all stunned into silence as Catherine left the room. When she was facing them, it was somewhat obvious what she was wearing, but from behind, her bare legs were covered by nothing but the lab jacket and to anyone seeing her from behind, it appeared as if she was wearing nothing else.

"She is not getting out of this building alone tonight. Gris, if you don't make your move on her, someone else will. Do you really want to take that chance?" Warrick asked before walking out of the room, with Nick right behind him.

*~*~*~*~* 

Gil watched Nick and Warrick leave his office, his mind still thinking about Catherine. Making his decision, he stood and followed the others out of his office. He quickly walked down the hall, passing the two men, his sites set on Catherine. He caught up with Catherine just as she was passing the locker room and took a hold of her hand, causing her to stop.

"Can I talk to you, please?"

Catherine sighed as she heard the desperation in Gil's voice and nodded her head in agreement. 

Gil kept her hand in his grasp and turned to Nick and Warrick, "We'll catch up to you in a few minutes." He turned again, leading Catherine into the break room. Both missed the triumphant looks on the other two CSI's faces.

*~*~*~*~*

Catherine sat on the bench in front of Gil, waiting for him to say anything. The silence continued for several minutes before Catherine decided to say something. "Did you have…"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I just screwed up the entire night. It was going great, I really was having a wonderful time… but then we were interrupted and something just clicked. I love working with you."

"Gil…"

"No, let me finish. Just, if I say something stupid again, if I hurt you… uh… slap me, that will get me to stop. I love working with you. I mean, you always seem to know what I'm thinking, anticipating my moves before I can even finish thinking. We work so well together, and I don't want that to stop." Gil paused for a few moments, before continuing at a much softer level. "I guess I thought if I convinced everyone, including you, that it was just dinner then everything would stay the same."

"Is that what you want?" Catherine asked. She watched him as she waited for an answer, his head dropping to watch the floor. She reached across the small space separating them and placed her hand on his knee, "Do you want everything to remain the same?" She waited for Gil to answer. Minutes later, it was obvious that the silence was going to be her answer. She stood up and got a few steps away before Gil finally spoke.

  
"When did you ask Warrick to take lead tonight?"

"What?" Catherine, turned around to face Gil again, wanting to be sure she heard him correctly.  


"I believe the answer to that is a month ago. Were you shopping for that dress for a month? And what about matching shoes and purse? You didn't have black shoes before you bought that dress?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Warrick and Nick, when they were in my office… they said that…"

"And you believed them?"

"Should I? They said that you had been planning this for a while. Why did you wait until the last minute to ask me out? Why didn't you ask once Warrick agreed to work the shift? Do you know how great you look?" 

Catherine stood in shock for a few moments, interpreting everything Gil had just said. "Which do you want me to answer first?" She walked the few steps back to Gil, stopping when he stood from the bench, directly in front of her.

"You don't have to answer any of them. I do want more than 'just dinner,' I always have. I've just been scared about what might happen, scared I'll say or do something to push you out of my life, scared that I…"

Catherine quickly closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Gil's. Taking another step forward, she felt their bodies make contact and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. A few breathless minutes later, she pulled her head back gasping for air. "That is how I wanted to kiss you earlier. Don't you think I'm scared too, Gil? Look at my track record. I'm not exactly batting a thousand. I'm scared of being hurt, but I'm willing to take a chance with you. Maybe we can be scared together."

Gil pulled her into a deeper embrace. "You know… this is twenty years of birthday wishes coming true?" He looked down and saw the question in her eyes. "You… in my arms. I've blown out a lot of candles with that wish."

Catherine leaned in for another kiss. "Maybe I can help you make some of your other wishes come true, too."


End file.
